Midnight Snack
by wardenlove
Summary: WOW WORST TITLE EVER - This is merely a little drabble of my favorite TorikoxOnePiece pairing. uwu For some reason, Toriko and Luffy have some alone time on The Thousand Sunny and bond over a late night meal.


He stumbled over his words when he first saw the other guy walk into the room. He didn't think Luffy would return so soon.

"What are you-" Toriko began but Luffy tossed him a bag of food.

"Sanji roasted some meat and I thought you'd like some, too." he said.

Toriko stared at the sack of meat and licked his lips. He missed Komatsu's cooking and wondered where he was… they were separated for a few days while a hurricane raged in the tropic seas. A few of Luffy's crewmates were lost along with him, so Toriko was constantly reassured of Komatsu's safety. A tiny inkling of selfishness made Toriko worry for his own sake. _Can that Sanji guy cook food as well as Komatsu? I'm spoiled when it comes to good eats…_

Luffy saw Toriko give a weak smile and nudged him in the side.

"Sanji's a pretty great cook." He said smiling his huge smile. Luffy was too kind. He was a different type of kind. Komatsu was… more earnest and morally upstanding, so was Luffy but there was something about him… He was rough around the edges, like Toriko. That was probably why they got along so well, other than the fact that they both liked to eat meat a lot.

Luffy was chomping away on meat on a bone and grabbing rolls of bread. He offered Toriko a roll that had a pale green hue and plenty of grain. It looked appetizing enough so he accepted the offer. As he shoved it into his mouth, he realized how hungry he was and how he was strangely not eating as much as he usually does.

"Komatsu explained to me once that you gotta eat a lot cuz you'd die or something'" Luffy said as he stretched across the room to hand Toriko another slab of steak. He accepted this offer as well.

"Yeah… I can't starve myself."

"You haven't been eating much since Komatsu got separated from us. You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't look fine to me… Here keep eating. I don't want any nakama dying on my watch."

They continued to eat in silence and Luffy shared some stories about his travels with Toriko, and they drooled over the food the Baratie offered as Luffy explained the floating restaurants menu.

Hours passed and they ran out of grub, and found themselves heading to the galley while everyone was supposed to be asleep. Zoro was in the crow's nest on night watch but he was knocked out cold. He didn't pick up on two idiots going into the galley, making obnoxious sounds the whole time as they snuck out some cheese and bread.

"I guess this is enough for now." Luffy said as he pulled out a huge thing of uncooked meat. Toriko's mouth watered at the sight of the marbled fat content.

"Should we eat it raw or should we cook it ourselves?" he asked. Luffy stared at it.

"Sometimes I just eat it raw…"

"Raw it is."

They split the steak into equal parts since they both had such a monstrous appetite. The cheese and bread was an interesting side dish and the two of them were so stuffed that they could barely move. They half sat and half laid on the table; their faces were close together and they could smell each other's breath. It was a bit intimate for Luffy and he didn't fully understand why it made his heart race a little faster than normal. Toriko grinned widely and drew in closer.

"Sanji's gonna be pissed if he finds us here." He said. Luffy grinned, too.

"No big deal~"

Without realizing what he was doing, Luffy simply filled the gap between them and rubbed his nose against Toriko's. This made Luffy laugh out loud and slip off the table. Toriko sat up abruptly, blushing furiously.

"What …was that all about?"

"I don't know." Luffy choked out between laughs. He got up and smiled sheepishly at Toriko.

"Wha-"

Luffy stretched his neck so his face was right in front of Toriko's.

"Do you know how to kiss people or are you one of those virgils or whatever Sanji calls them."

"…Virgins, you mean?"

"Yeah, one of those."

"Luffy…"

Toriko was completely red at this point and Luffy was making his way over to him, his neck becoming shorter and shorter and less awkward. He stood in front of his blue haired friend, arms akimbo and a determined look on his face.

"Sanji likes to kiss girls and their dirty parts, but I'm pretty sure I'd like to do the same to you."

Toriko stared at the little captain in disbelief.

"What did you say?"

Luffy got on his tippy toes and kissed Toriko lightly on the lips. Realizing that he wanted to do it too, Toriko returned the favor, and he could taste the last of the meat in Luffy's mouth. He could feel the little captain's grin on his lips

"I've never done this before." Luffy said sheepishly and before Toriko could say anything else, he kissed him again. It wasn't long and passionate, but it was enough to stun the gourmet hunter. He stopped again, obviously not one to keep the mood going.

"…You never answered me… are you a virgil or…"

By now, the two of them were embracing, Luffy had a hand in Toriko's hair, another on his broad chest. Toriko's hands were on Luffy's waist, slowly sliding down to his hips.

"Luffy, I told you it's not a virgil, it's a virgin. And no, I'm not one of them." He couldn't help but laugh as he said this. He could feel Luffy squeeze him into a hug. The man was strong, just as strong as Toriko was, if not stronger. It didn't give way to a feeling anywhere near the feeling that Komatsu's hugs gave him, but it was good nonetheless. It couldn't' be labeled as better or worse, just different.

"I'm glad you aren't. 'Cause I don't know what I'm doing, Toriko-kun." Luffy's voice was low.

"Wh-what?" Toriko looked down into Luffy's eyes and was taken further aback by the innocent look he was sporting. _Is he serious? He's doing all right for someone who doesn't get any action at all…_

"I knew it!"

The two of them jumped apart and tried to pretend they weren't just entangled in each other's arms. Sanji was standing in the galley doorway, riddled with anger and red in the face.

"Sanji! What are you doing up?" Luffy said, laughing the whole time and trying to push aside the t-bone he had left behind from a steak he finished earlier. Sanji scanned the room and looked as if he was going to kick both Luffy's and Toriko's heads off.

"I had a feeling you two would be in here eating us out of house and home. Get outta here!" Sanji stomped across the room and attempted to drag Luffy out. Toriko awkwardly followed, trying to hold in his laughter the whole time.

Once they were out on deck, they could hear Zoro's snoring from the crow's nest, and Sanji finished his scolding.

"You don't have to go to sleep… honestly, I don't care about what you do so long as you stay the hell outta my galley!" He kicked Luffy in the head and gave Toriko a glare, knowing that trying to kick him in the head wouldn't be a bright idea. He stomped off back to his quarters below deck with the rest of the crew. Once it was nice and quiet again, Luffy gave Toriko a knowing look.

"What are you…" Toriko started but Luffy tackled him and hugged him tightly.

"Ahh, I wish you would stay with us longer!" He whined.

"What the hell, since when did I say I was leaving?"

"Well, once we find Komatsu and the others, I figured you'd leave again. Don't you have serious gourmet business to handle?"

"I could spare another day to be with you, Luffy." Toriko didn't look directly at him, but he could see Luffy break out into a smile.

"So then, we can do it!"

"What!?"


End file.
